Who is it?
by JayOtaku
Summary: Chiba was recently dumped by her boyfriend. Takatsuki has recently told her that 'he' has a crush on someone. Sasa has been recently acting strange around Takatsuki. Chiba starts to get curious about who it is... or rather Jealous? Chiba X Takatsuki X Sasa, a love triangle that Takatsuki is too dense to know about. I don't own this image.
1. Why?

**Author's note: I do not own Wandering Son. For some reason, the Japanese title and the english title are different. I chose the english because it has the character listing. I only read some of the manga chapters, I've only watched the anime. Also, if I did own it, I would make Takatsuki and Chiba a couple! Please be free to request anything for the story. I will pick things that I want for the story! Private Message me or put it in a review if you don't have an account(Requests For The Story) This is a Two-Shot! (Unless you guys want a after story)**

 **Chapter 1: _Why?_**

"He what?" Takatsuki said in anger. 'He' shook his anger away knowing 'his' friend needed comfort instead of hearing bad things about the person she used to love. 'Chiba needs comfort, not a bad mouthing about her ex-boyfriend. Even though, he asked her to go out with him...' Takatsuki thought as 'he' sighed.

"I said Fumiya broke up with me." Chiba repeated. She looked at Takatsuki with her usual straight face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Takatsuki gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why are you apologizing. There's no reason to." Chiba says while opening her apartment door, she now lived by herself. The two were doing their last partner assignment for their senior year. Each pair was given a star to research and present on a poster board.

"Why? Well...aren't you feeling sad because of the break-up?" 'He' gave her a confused look.

"Not really..." Chiba answered as the two went inside the apartment.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **"So, what did you want?" Chiba asked.**_

 _ **"I wanna break up!" Fumiya said. His plan was to tell her that he wanted to break-up to make Chiba beg to not break up with her. Inside he was proudly smiling at his plan. Chiba was silent for a moment.**_

 _ **"Okay. Anything else?" She said straightforwardly. Fumiya's jaw dropped.**_

 _ **"You're okay with this?" The boy with glasses asked nervously. He was not planning for her to be accepting to the subject.**_

 _ **"With what?" Chiba gave him a blank face.**_

 _ **"With me breaking up with you?" Fumiya said.**_

 _ **"If that's what you want. We are no longer in a romantic relationship. If that's all, I'll be going now." Chiba quickly took her leave.**_

"Chiba?" Takatsuki called out to her.

"Oh, sorry for the wait." Chiba was in the kitchen getting Takatsuki a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." Takatsuki gave Chiba a smile as she handed the cup to 'him'. The two quickly got started on their poster board after Takatsuki drank half of 'his' orange juice.

* * *

 _ **6:00 PM**_

"Could you hand me some tape? It's on the table." Chiba asked, holding a piece of paper in place on the poster.

"Ok." Takatsuki quickly fixed 'his' _white shirt _ and went to the table. The table had 'his' _orange juice_ on the center of the table and at the near left far edge of the table was the tape. 'He' quickly grabbed the tape and spilled the orange juice on the table and on 'his' shirt when 'he' pulled back 'his' arm.

'Crap! My shirt! The table! Chiba is going to be mad when she see's her carpet...' Takatsuki quickly panicked.

"What's taking so long?" Takatsuki saw Chiba, who was standing near the table and now realizing the mess that 'he' had made. Chiba analyzed the scene until she saw the orange stain on Takatsuki's shirt. 'He' watched Chiba grab some napkins and tried to clean off the stain which was in 'his' stomach area.

"Sorry, Chiba! You don't have to wipe my shirt, we should focus on the carpet." Takatsuki said but, Chiba ignored 'him' and continued to lightly patting 'his' shirt. She didn't notice the blush on Takatsuki's face.

"Chiba?" Takatsuki called for her.

"Hmm?" She continued trying to get the stain off.

"I've been having a crush on this _**girl**_ since elementary school, do you think I should confess to **_her_**?" 'He' scratched his head in question and embarrassment. 'He' looked at Chiba when she stopped trying to wipe the stain.

"I can't get the stain off... Let's finish our project." Chiba walked to the poster board with the tape in her hand and got back to work. Takatsuki wondered _**why she didn't answer**_ 'his' question.

* * *

 _ **6:30 pm**_

The two sat down next to each other as they finished their project. Takatsuki quickly stood from the couch and looked at the time.

"Takatsuki-san?" Chiba asked while Takatsuki put on 'his' jacket.

"I have to go now. I need to meet up with someone!" 'He' was about to walk out the door until 'he' was stopped by a tug at his jacket. 'He' turned around and saw Chiba holding the back of 'his' jacket.

"Chiba? What is it?" 'He' asked.

"Who is it?"

"Who's who?" Takatsuki said in confusion.

"Who's the girl you _like_?"

"I'll tell _you_ tomorrow!" 'He' grinned at her and surprised Chiba with a hug.

"Bye!" Takatsuki ran out the door leaving Chiba with red in her cheeks from the sudden hug. She felt herself smiling for **_**some reason**_.**

'Who is "her"?' Chiba felt her smile **_disappeared_** as she thought that. She went to the fridge to cook dinner.

'I think I'll make curry. Potatoes, black pepper, onion, ginger...' Chiba thought as she wrote down the ingredients. When she was done with her grocery list, she put on her jacket and made her way to the store.

* * *

 _ **7:03 pm**_

Chiba walked out of the store when she purchased her ingredients. She starts walking back to her apartment until she catches a _familiar face_.

'Takatsuki-san and Sasa-chan?' She thought, she was walking to the two for _**some reason**_. As she got a better look at the two, they seem to be waving goodbye to each other until Sasa's next action causes Chiba to drop her bag of groceries. Sasa was still **_hugging_** Takatsuki until the she finally realized that Chiba was standing behind Takatsuki.

"Sasa-chan?" Takatsuki turned to see Chiba standing behind 'him'.

"Chiba? Your groceries." 'He' pulled apart from Sasa's hug and picked up the bag. Sasa seemed to look sad when 'he' pulled apart from her hug.

"Here! Is something wrong?" Takatsuki had the bag in front of Chiba waiting for her to grab it. Instead of grabbing the bag, Chiba ran through Takatsuki and Sasa.

"Chiba!?"

"Saori-chan?!"

She heard her friends but, **_why_** was she running?

* * *

 **JayOtaku: "I really love cliffhangers!"**

 **Chii-chan: "Is this a love triangle?"**

 **JayOtaku:"Who knows..."**

 **Sasa:"A love triangle? Am I in the love triangle?"**

 **Chii-chan: "Chii-chan wants to be in the love triangle too!"**

 **JayOtaku:"Sorry Chii-chan! Sasa is in the triangle though."**

 **Chiba:"Who else is in it?"**

 **Takatsuki:" Yeah, I would like to know!"**

 **JayOtaku:" You two are pretty dense. What I just wrote, gives it away..."**

 **JayOtaku: "Fine... I'll tell you guys.. It's Chiba X Takatsuki X Sasa!"**

 **Chii-chan:"Chii-chan is not in it..."**

 **Sasa:"It's okay Chii-chan...Wait! I'm in it?"**

 **JayOtaku:" I love this! I thought it would be cool to make a love triangle! Something new!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Chiba? What are you doing?!"**

 **Chiba:" What is it does it look like I'm doing? We're _practicing_ for the next chapter."**

 **Takatsuki:" We don't know if we are doing that!"**

 **Sasa:"Maybe... We should _practice_ too...Yoshino-chan.."**

 **Taktsuki:" Wait! Chiba? Sasa-chan?"**

 **JayOtaku:" Always suspected Chiba would be the bold one. WAY TO GO CHIBA!"**

 **Takatsuki:" JayOtaku-san... HELP ME!"**

 **JayOtaku:" You don't need help! You need sort out your feelings and choose Chiba or Sasa!"**

 **Takatsuki:"I choose..." *interrupts Takatsuki***

 **JayOtaku:"AND WE'LL SAVE THAT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

 **Takatsuki:"WAIT!"**

 **Chii-chan & JayOtaku:"REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**


	2. Four minutes Past Seven

**Author's note: I do not own Wandering Son. Welcome to the Second Chapter! For people who are following/favoriting my other story, Luke, the 3 Type Dragon Slayer, I'll be updating soon. Also, sorry for the late update! I didn't have a computer for the past few days. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: Four minutes past Seven.**

* * *

 ** _6:45 pm_**

"Today is the day I tell Yoshino-chan!" Sasa was waiting for Takatsuki. The two have been hanging out alot. Right now, Sasa was waiting for her friend, who was unusually late for their hangout. Usually, Takatsuki would be the first one there.

"Sasa-chan!" Sasa moved to the sound and saw Takatsuki with a orange stain on 'his' white shirt. 'He' gave her a gentle smile which made her blush.

"What's wrong? Were you waiting long?" Takatsuki had worried look.

"I'm fine! What was taking you so long?" Sasa responded, who still had blush in her cheeks.

"I was finishing our last project for our senior year!" 'He' smiled.

"Our?" Sasa had a confused look.

"Oh! Sorry, I meant Chiba and I! We're partners!" Takatsuki laughed to 'himself'.

"Okay... So, what happened to your shirt?" She was a little disappointed that 'he' was at someone's house while she was waiting for 'him'.

"I spilled some orange juice. Chiba tried to take the stain off but... She couldn't! I am wearing a white shirt!" Takatsuki was stilling worried about Chiba. 'He' was still confused on why she didn't answer 'his' question.

"Okay... Let's go shopping!" Sasa grabbed Takatsuki's arm and dragged 'him' to a nearby shopping store.

* * *

 _ **7:01pm**_

"Well that was fun!" Sasa said cheerfully. Takatsuki just smiled.

"Yoshino-chan?" Takatsuki saw Sasa's nervous and serious face.

 _ **7:02 pm**_

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Takatsuki said.

"I...I..." Sasa clenched her fists, hoping this would end well.

 _ **7:03 pm**_

'Just say it already, Sasa!' She hugged Takatsuki with her eyes closed.

"Sasa-chan?" Takatsuki wasn't really fazed by this action and thought this was normal for the close friends, but something was **_different_ ** from this hug.

"I...!" Sasa opened her eyes to see her other friend, Saori-chan, standing there with her grocery bag on the ground.

"Sasa-chan?" Takatsuki turned around and saw Chiba.

"Chiba? Your groceries." 'He' pulled apart from Sasa, unable to notice Sasa's disappointed and sad face. Takatsuki walked towards Chiba and grabbed her grocery bag.

"Here! Is something wrong?" 'He' had the bag in front of her waiting for Chiba to grab it. Instead of grabbing it, she ran through her friends.

 _ **7:04 pm**_

"Chiba?!" Takatsuki yelled.

"Saori-chan!?" Sasa screamed.

Chiba kept running.

Takatsuki was about to chase after her until 'he' felt a tug at the back of his jacket for the **_second time_** today.

"Sasa-chan! We should chase after her! It's getting dark!" Sasa did not let go.

"Yoshino-chan... I have a crush on you! Please... don't leave!" Sasa almost had tears in her eyes while Takatsuki widen 'his' eyes. Takatsuki took off 'his' jacket, which Sasa let go when she confessed, and put it around Sasa.

"Sasa-chan... I'm sorry..." Takatsuki hugged Sasa. This action made her blush with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **JayOtaku: "Hey! Sorry for the short chapter and late update! I stopped right here because I'm going to do both girls!"**

 **Chii-chan: "What do you mean by 'both girls'? Chii-chan is confused!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Yeah... What do you mean? I'm confused."**

 **Chiba:"I think JayOtaku-san means writing two endings."**

 **Sasa-chan:"Two endings?"**

 **JayOtaku:"Chiba-chan is right! What I mean by two endings is that I'll make a ending for Chiba-chan and Sasa-chan! I feel bad for Sasa-chan... I'm sorry, Sasa-chan. I will always love these two the best so, I will make two endings! Just FOR YOU!"**

 **Takatsuki:"More acting..." *sigh***

 **JayOtaku:" Why are you sighing? You should be happy because you have a crush on both of these adorable ladies!" *laughs* "In the last chapter before Chii-chan and I interrupted you, you were going to say "I choose... BOTH!"**

 **Chiba:"I'm sorry, Takatsuki. You must choose one of us. I cannot share you."**

 **Takatsuki:"JayOtaku-san please don't put anymore tension then it is."**

 **JayOtaku:"What do you mean? I'm just saying the TRUTH!"**

 **Chii-chan:"Chii-chan thinks Jay-chan is sometimes scary..."**

 **Sasa:"I thought you were going to choose me... Yoshino-chan..."**

 **Takatsuki:"Wha? I was going to choose..."**

 **Chiba & Sasa:"Who?"**

 **Takatsuki:"I was going to choose...*Interrupts***

 **Chii-chan & JayOtaku:" OKAY! TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Wait! Not again!"**

 **Chii-chan:"Please favorite and follow!"**

 **JayOtaku:"Review for any suggestions! PM me for any questions!"**


	3. I love you Saori Chiba

**_Author's Note: I do not own Wandering Son! This is Saori Chiba's ending! On the next chapter, I'll do Kanako Sasa's Ending. I am looking for Beta for my other story. So, please PM if you would like to be my beta. REMEMBER! The beta will be helping me for my other story, "Luke, The 3 Type Dragon Slayer", not for this one! To the Next Chapter!_**

 _ **Chapter 3: I love you, Saori Chiba**_

* * *

 _ **Takatsuki's POV**_

"Sasa-chan...I'm sorry... I'm in love with Chiba..." I said, hugging Sasa-chan. I saw her eyes fill with more tears... It hurt when my friends cry. Sasa-chan was a close friend but, I fell in love with Chiba and had a _**crush on her since elementary school.**_ I noticed my feelings in _**middle school.**_

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _ **"Your tie." Chiba walked up to me and fixed my tie. I looked at her and felt my heart beating. Today, I had wore a boys uniform to school.**_

 _ **'I'm in love with Chiba...' That's when I realized it. No wonder, it was really painful for her to say she hated me back in elementary school. When she left to go use the bathroom, I felt myself smile.**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Takatsuki pulled away from the hug and gave a apologetic smile to Sasa. 'He' took off his jacket and put it around Sasa.

"I'm sorry. I have to go get Chiba!" 'He' apologized and ran off with the bag of groceries. Just as 'he' ran left, 'he' took one last look at Sasa. Sasa wasn't crying anymore, she was just sadly smiling at Takatsuki. 'He' smiled back for a moment, 'he' now was running straight toward a familiar face, who was also running away.

"Chiba!" 'He' yelled for her. Takatsuki seem to be catching up as Chiba was slowing down.

"Chiba! Why are you running?" 'He' yelled once again.

'Why am I running?' Chiba finally stopped running, questioning herself. Takatsuki stopped behind her, not out of breath. Before Takatsuki could say anything, Chiba turned around facing 'him'.

"Is something wrong? Why'd yo-" Takatsuki's eyes widen by Chiba's action. Chiba had placed her lips on 'his'. Takatsuki did not move or kiss back. Finally, Chiba pulled away and gave Takatsuki a innocent face before giving 'him' a hug.

"Takatsuki-san... I love you..." At this Takatsuki dropped the bag of groceries. Just when Chiba was going to pull apart from the hug, Takatsuki hugged her back, tightly.

"I love you too..." 'He' said, slightly blushing. Chiba hugged tightly and buried her face in to Takatsuki's orange stained shirt.

* * *

 **JayOtaku:"Yo!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Nice job!"**

 **Chiba:"Good work."**

 **Sasa:"Great job, JayOtaku-chan!"**

 **Chii-chan:"Chii-chan thinks you did well!"**

 **JayOtaku:"Thanks! Also, Sorry for the short ending!"**

 **Sasa:"I think it was short & sweet!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Well said!"**

 **Chiba:"I agree." *Hugs Takatsuki's left arm***

 **JayOtaku:"You guys make a great love triangle! Are you guys sure you're acting?"**

 **Sasa:"Really?" *Hugs Takatsuki's right arm***

 **Chiba:"I'm wasn't acting. My favorite scene is when _I_ kissed Takatsuki."**

 **Takatsuki:"I'm just following your lines, JayOtaku-san!"**

 **Sasa &Chiba:"Really?"**

 **JayOtaku:"You're such a heartbreaker, Takatsuki!"**

 **Chii-chan:"Chii-chan agrees!"**

 **Takatsuki:"But, everytime I try to choose you two interrupt!"**

 **JayOtaku:"We won't promise!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Alright... I choose-"**

 **JayOtaku &Chii-chan:"Please Favorite/Follow and Review! See ya! Next time is Sasa's ending!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Wait! I choose-"**

 ***Presses Add new chapter***


	4. I love you too Kanako Sasa

**Author's Note: I do not own Wandering Son! This Sasa's ending! I only have 2 followers...Whatever! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: I love you too, Kanako Sasa**

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Sasa-chan...I'm sorry..." As Sasa heard these words, she started to cry even more into 'his' shirt.

"I know... You're in love with Saori-chan...Go on run after her." Takatsuki widen 'his' eyes and realized 'he' had confused Sasa into thinking that.

"Sasa-chan...Next time let me finish my sentence." Takatsuki smiled at her and put 'his' hand on her cheek.

"Yoshin-?!" Sasa eyes widen as Takatsuki's eyes were closed in the _kiss._ Takatsuki pulled away and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for not noticing that you have feelings for me as well." 'He' looked at Sasa, who still had a confused face.

"I love you too." 'He' gave her a gentle smile as Sasa pulled in for another kiss.

* * *

 **JayOtaku:"Hey! Sorry for the short ending!"**

 **Chi-chan:"Chii-chan believes that Yoshino-chan is very bold now!"**

 **Takatsuki:"Bold? JayOtaku, what did you write in the ending? I didn't read it yet."**

 **Sasa:"Yoshino-chan..."**

 **JayOtaku:"TAKATSUKI-KUN, WHAT A HEARTBREAKER!" *Tries not to laugh.**

 **Chiba:"Takatsuki-san... Two-timer."**

 **Takatsuki:"Wha? What did I do?!"**

 **Chii-chan:"Yoshino-chan! Chii-chan thinks that is cruel!"**

 **JayOtaku:"Geehee..."**

 **Takatsuki:"Why ar-"**

 ***Presses POST NEW CHAPTER***


End file.
